Patti
Patti belongs to Lunar Lex. She is S'more's assistant/trainee. Personality Patti is a total tomboy. She loves sports, adventures, ansd isn't afraid to get dirty, hence her decision to be a camping pup. She's also mistaken for a male a lot, but she doesn't mind at all. She has a habit of calling people annoying nicknames. She's also not the smartest, and it takes her a while to fully understand some things at times. She doesn't look before she leaps. She loves her job, and loves s'mores (with dog friendly chocolate, of course), and her friend S'mores. She may be a trainee, but she's the same age as him, just a month of two younger. Patti is very outgoing and friendly, but she plays a bit rough at times. Bio Patti grew up as a stray, being taken care of by only her father since her mother died when Patti was born, due to her mother being a very sickly husky. When she was quite a bit older, her father left her one day, but she doesn't quite recall how. She was able to fend for herself, however. She lived in the woods in an open spot next to the river. There, she met Melinda and kind of acted as an older sister to her. Patti joined the Paw Patrol when she helped save S'more from a bear, and has been his lovable trainee since. Appearance Patti is a corgi/dalmatian/husky mix, being 25% corgi, 25% dalmatian, and 50% husky. She has the height of a corgi, the spots of a dalmatian, and the fluff and fur pattern of a husky (minus the black spots). Her main coat color is white, with a brown back going to the tip of her tail, and head, with a white muzzle. Black freckles are scattered all over her face, and she has black spots on her back, being larger than the spots on her back legs and tail tip. The tips of her ears are black, and her eyes are a caramel-orange color. Her whiskers are thick and you can see them easily. Uniform Patti wears a dark grey uniform with bright green accents. She has a hat like S'more's, but only wears it when she thinks it's necessary. She always wears a bright green fabric-collar tied around her neck, with thick black stripes. Her pup tag has a picture of a faded green tent with a dark grey background. Trivia Tools *Roasting Sticks *Match *Ash Tray *Claw to pick up sticks *Portable tent (It looks the same as the one on her tag) Vehicle She drives a pickup truck like S'more, only it's smaller and a lot less banged up. It's the same green color as her tent. Catchphrases *TBA Crush She has a crush on Oslo, and the two enjoy going on adventures together and play-fighting. Random *She loves telling scary campfire stories, and is a natural at them. *Patti doesn't see S'more as a love interest, but more as a great friend. There was a short time when she was kind of crushing on him hard, but that faded away after she met Oslo.